marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
World War Hulk: Front Line Vol 1 5
** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Mushroom Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** | StoryTitle2 = Costume Division: Death of an Android | Writer2_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler2_1 = Shawn Martinbrough | Inker2_1 = Shawn Martinbrough | Colourist2_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis2 = Detective Danny Granville has been forced into solving the alleged murder of Arch-E, a robot member of the Hulk's Warbound. Helping him with this task is one of the Hulk's allies, the stone-man known as Korg. However, while examining the crime scene, Danny has discovered that Korg was responsible for killing his friend. Korg, is naturally unhappy to be accused of this, picks Danny off the ground and is preparing to strike him. However, before Korg can harm Danny, two uniformed police officers arrive with the witness who say what happened to Arch-E. This calms Korg enough to put Danny down so they can question her and find out the truth. The woman, a local homeless woman named Cheryl, tells them that she remembers encountering Arch-E early on. She explains that she was stumbling down the street when she suddenly happened upon the looters. They were going to kill her in order to eliminate witnesses. However, the arrival of Arch-E frightened them away. After Cheryl thanked the robot for saving her life, he suddenly began to malfunction and exploded. This helps Danny explain exactly what happened: He reminds Korg that he gave Arch-E specific orders not to interfere or aid any humans. When the robot inadvertently assisted Cheryl, this created a paradoxical conflict within the robot's logic circuits, the only way out was to commit suicide. With the case solved, Korg looks out into the night sky and tries to find the location of the portal to Sakaar. He's joined by Danny who looted a bottle of liquor and offers him a drink. Korg explains that they are going to send Arch-E's remains into space for his final jounrey. He admits that although they all accepted that they might die on some distant world, Korg didn't expect one of his Warbound to die by his own fault. Danny tells Korg not to blame himself because he was not at fault, the incident was something that just happened. Korg remarks how strange humanity is with their constant contradictions in behavior and decides to head back to his Warbound. He tells Danny to go home, spend time with his woman, then leave the city, as Korg would doesn't want something to happen to him. As Korg leaves, Danny can't help but feel sorry for Korg, although he thinks that when the alien gets back to the Hulk, he might fudge his report. This idea makes him smile. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Cheryl Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = The Top 10 Reasons to Hate Sally Floyd! | Writer3_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler3_1 = Chris Moreno | Inker3_1 = Chris Moreno | Colourist3_1 = Chris Moreno | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis3 = A top ten list of reasons to hate Sally Floyd. All of the incidents involve her drinking problem. They are: * When she threw up in the robe of an Atlantean diplomat kicking off a ten year war between Atlantis and humanity. * She briefly dated Captain Rectitude. * Yelled at Marvel writer Paul Jenkins. * When she spent a period of time as Captain Marvel. * She once mistook Hydro-Man for a bottle of Jack Daniels. * She was once revealed to be a Skrull. * Tried to provoke Galactus. * Hit on Mister Fantastic in front of his wife. * Tried to convince Tony Stark to drinking after he went sober. * Lastly, she went to the grave of Captain America to berate him for not posting videos on YouTube. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sally Floyd Supporting Characters: * Captain Rectitude * Paul Jenkins Antagonists: * Hydro-Man * Galactus Other Characters: * Mister Fantastic * Invisible Girl * Tony Stark Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Embedded: Behind Enemy Lines: * This story takes place during the events of . Costume Unit: Death of an Android: * This story takes placed during . Top 10 Reasons to Hate Sally Floyd! * The events of this humor strip does not take place on Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War Hulk